un secreto hechizado
by Flaky303
Summary: ella nació... una guerra se desato creció lejos de su familia y del trono supo su procedencia y comenzó una aventura con su pronto secuestrador. con el cual creo una gran amistad. pasen a ver...esta super... entradas gratis. solo pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

rhina: hola hola... aquí presentándonos una vez mas jejeje

carri: volvimos con un nuevo fic...aunque el inicio es algo aburrido pero después se pone bueno.

frank: exacto jeje...hola rhina *acercándose*

rhina: hola *alejándose*

jacky: bueno sin nada mas que decir aquí empieza ;)

* * *

Todo mundo celebrando, todo mundo pendiente de la reina y de su nueva princesa recién nacida.

Ojos rojos, cabello carmín y una pequeñas líneas blancas, era como se caracterizaba Flaky, la pequeña bebe recién nacida

Todos felices, todos contentos por su próxima reina de aquel pobre pueblo que con mucho esfuerzo había salido adelante.

Un repentino ataque al castillo del cual no era fácil salir vivo, ambos reyes trataron de proteger a la princesa.

-debo ir y llevarla lejos

Dijo Flay madre de Flaky y reina de Happy tree town.

-no lo hagas podrías ¡morir!

Dijo preocupado Kash padre de Flaky y rey de Happy tree town.

-es un riesgo que debo tomar por nuestra hija, crecerá lejos de aquí y volverá para ser reina.

-¿estas segura de lo que harás?

-completamente.

No muy convencido, Kash asintió…

-está bien, por favor cuídate y cuida a Flaky.

-estaremos bien.

La reina se subió a su caballo y a todo galope se alejó del castillo.

Todos los intrusos buscaban a la pequeña princesa, para asesinarla junto con sus padres para que así su rey tomara el trono.

De repente uno de los tipos llego donde Kash

-que tal nuevo padre, todo bien con tu bebita?

Dijo burlescamente Tiger, actual enemigo y próximo asesino.

-¿qué quieres? ¿Para qué viniste aquí?

-jeje, solo quiero lo de siempre

Se acercó donde el rey y lo tomo del cuello.

-solo quiero que el trono sea devuelto a mi familia.

-el trono…jamás…te a…pertenecido

Dijo Kash con poco aire en sus pulmones

-imbécil…sabes muy bien que este reino…será ¡mío!

Con esas palabras Tiger tomo un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo enterró en el abdomen de Kash el cual comenzó a desangrarse poco a poco hasta morir

Mientras tanto Flay a todo galope en su caballo blanco por el bosque abrazando fuertemente a Flaky su pequeña hija que no soltaría ni dejaría llevar por nadie.

De repente el zumbido agudo de una flecha sonó y atravesó el pecho de Flay dejando caer a Flaky.

Ambas estaban tendidas en el suelo, Flay arrastrándose trataba de alcanzar a Flaky pero su herida era demasiado profunda y solo podía gemir de dolor.

-f-fla…ky…

Dijo desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta morir.

En el castillo todo yacía en llamas, el castillo estaba rodeado por olas de fuego y las personas que aun sobrevivían solo trataban de pedir ayuda y piedad a sus enemigos.

-¡El castillo, al final es mío!

Grito Tiger sentado en un escritorio que estaba en la parte más alta del castillo donde el rey estaba siempre.

Una pequeña nube apareció seguida de miles de nubes comenzando a llover como nunca y en un lejano pueblo estaba una hermosa chica, de pelo lila y ropa blanca con una pequeña rosa violeta en el cabello que se llegaba a una casa pequeña y un poco destruida.

15 años después…

-hija ve a buscarme unas verduras al huerto si?

-si má!

Dijo una hermosa chica blanca de un largo pelo rojo con líneas blanca, unos ojos intensos color carmín y un vestido rojo con botas negras.

Esa chica era Flaky.

Continuara…

* * *

rhina: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa soy un asco *llorando*

frank: no es cierto *abrazándola* *consolándola* *aprovechándose*

carri: *admirando* buenooo jacky as lo que sabes hacer *sin dejar de mirar*

jacky: bueno dejen comentarios...criticas y mas criticas si quieren...y sin nada mas que decir...nos despedimos...besos xai

todos: *miran a jacky*

jacky: ya perdón...adiós

todos: adiós

rhin-snif-fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

**happy tree friends no nos pertenece, son propiedad de mondo media.**

* * *

Una hermosa chica de pelo rojo con líneas blanca llegaba a aquella pequeña casa un poco destruida en la que vivía.

Su madre la esperaba para el almuerzo ansiosa de noticias del pueblo que su hija le llevaría después de ir donde el panadero que siempre le contaba los chismes del pueblo y le vendía el pan cada día.

-Hola má, ya llegue.

-Flaky ¿trajiste el pan?

-Si madre

-Y que te dijo el panadero

-Dijo que el rey aumentara los impuestos y que ahora ellos estaban esperando que apareciera la princesa perdida.

-¿Que princesa?

-no lo sé, creo que la leyenda dice que hay una princesa que desapareció el día de la muerte de los reyes, bueno yo que sé.

-Ah y ¿no te dijo nada más?

-No nada más.

-bueno hija ven a comer ya se está haciendo tarde y debemos ir a trabajar.

-si má

Luego de que ambas comieran tomaron sus cosas y salieron hacia el pueblo a vender mercadería.

Hay se encontrarían con Giggles, hermana de Flaky

Mientras tanto en las lejanías del pueblo, se veía como dos chicos de cabello verde entraban lentamente a una casa que en ese momento estaba sola porque su dueño habían salido de viaje a otro pueblo lejano.

-oye Shifty creo que esta casa está mucho mejor que la de la semana pasada-dijo lifty

-siiii, se nota que son viejos millonarios, pero es más dinero para nosotros jeje-dijo Shifty tomando unos cuadros de la pared

-bueno apurémonos antes de que alguien nos vea…-de repente se oyó un ruido

-eh? Shifty vámonos de aquí-dijo Lifty asustado

-espera Lifty solo una cosa más-dijo Shifty mirando un cuadro muy elegante.

-pero Shifty ahí viene alguien-dijo mas asustado aun.

-tan solo espera un segundo y yaaa.-dijo Shifty mirando mas cosas que llevar.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció mole, chico de 20 años de cabellera violeta, dejo sus llaves en un gancho y se sentó en su sillón.

Ambos chicos quedaron congelados y extrañados de que ese chico no los viera

Lifty se acercó y movió su mano por delante de los ojos de mole y este no hizo acción alguna.

Lifty y Shifty comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada pero Lifty como torpe que siempre fue tropezó con un mueble y voto un jarrón.

-eh? Quien anda ahí?

Los chicos quedaron muy quietos y fueron saliendo lentamente hacia la puerta, ya afuera respiraron aliviados y Shifty golpeo a Lifty con una palmada en la cabeza por haber votado aquel jarrón.

-tan tonto eres-dijo enojado Shifty.

-perdón, no fue mi culpa ese mueble se cruzó en mi camino-dijo Lifty sobándose la cabeza.

-si como no-dijo hartado Shifty.

-ya deja de regañar y vámonos antes de que nos pillen aquí-dijo Lifty caminando y dejando a Shifty atrás.

En un bosque se veía una casa en la cual se escuchaban gritos y golpes, de repente de escucharon balazos y el sonido de un chico gritar y reírse.

De un momento a otro todo quedo en silencio, sin ni un movimiento sin ni un sonido.

**Próximo**** capitulo**

_-entiende flippy tu tienes un problema!_

_-madre, debes decirle la verdad a flaky_

_-yo no le diré nada a flaky._

_-que es lo que debo saber madre?_

_continuara..._

* * *

Rhina: bueno queridas personas, aquí esta el segundo capitulo.

Carri: perdón por hacerlo muy corto es que hemos tenido muchos exámenes y esas cosas ademas no teníamos mucha inspiración y por eso es algo cortante.

Rhina: oye!

Carri: es verdad.

Jacky: bueno eso es todo por hoy, hasta el próximo cap. byyeee!

Rhina: jacky, enserio que no eres algo rarou?

Jacky: obvio que nooo, no soy tan así *doblando la manito*

Carri: ooookk?, bueno eso era todo hasta la próxima

Todos: adioos

rhin-fuera


End file.
